


Speed Demon

by Coffecandy



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28461426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffecandy/pseuds/Coffecandy
Summary: Say the future is in your hands, preach your life like it's the law
Relationships: Greg House/James Wilson
Kudos: 10





	Speed Demon

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at three in the morning, I think it's a good time to write, so some things will not make sense.

He must be on time, I look in the rear view mirror, is he hot on his heels? Is he getting closer? He feels the fire on his back. The man accelerated his motorcycle more and left behind whoever was chasing him, the adrenaline coursed through his veins, he felt how the cool night air hit his face with force.

He is speeding down the road, his mind is like a compass, nothing will stop him, there is no stopping; he continues at full speed down the avenue.

With relief he looked at the hospital near him, he accelerated even more without stopping, but someone passed him quickly.

"See you at the hospital."

The man cursed in different languages but not slowed down, when he arrived and parked, he limped in quickly without turning to see anyone, he observed that there was hardly anyone in the hospital except for some nurses.

When he reached the floor where his apartment was, he could see that the corridor was a bit dark, that seemed like a damn joke, but he knew that he was not. I quickly arrive at Wilson's office where a man was sitting in a chair.

"That was cheating! You have your powers and I only have a motorcycle. ”The man who had just arrived reproached the other. "You're a fucking speedy demon, Wilson."

Wilson opened his eyes, showing his glittering golden orbs which stood out in the complete darkness, a smile adorning his face showing his captivating fangs.

"And you know how much you risked on that trip? Do you think you are invincible, House?." Her voice from his was so damn sexy, hell

"Are you trying to pass yourself off as bad?." River. "My 14-year-old teenage patient may be scarier than you."

House instantly felt a breath on his neck, something so fast, he could see Wilson start to make a noise with his mouth.

"I really want to fuck you right now." He tilted his head as he ran his hands over the desk, caressing it. "But ... this wouldn't be fun without some foreplay."

In an instant he could feel Wilson behind him and as his shoulders were held tightly, immobilizing him, he felt Wilson's cold breath against his right cheekbone, it was so hot and exciting.

"I hate that you're a vampire."

House felt soft kisses against his skin, they were red hot, he had the sensation of a chill running down his spine, his eyes immediately widened with pleasure, unable to avoid it, he fell into a transe for an instant .

"That's ..." he murmured against his ear, nibbling a bit with his teeth. "Let me take care of it, I'll make you feel so good."

In one quick movement, Wilson pulled House who had his legs wrapped around the chestnut's waist on his lap. He looked directly into House's eyes with his glittering golden orbs, the honey and tender look that House had always seen was gone.

Wilson caressed House's lips without taking his eyes off him, his touch was subtle but caused excitement in the other man.

"Haven't you wondered why I brought you here?." He whispered as he approached his lover's mouth.

House woke up suddenly from that transe and looked at the situation in which he was.

"Son of a bitch, you hypnotized me again!." House began to move desperately without being able to do so. "Where's my stupid cane ?!."

"Shh ..." Wilson placed his hand on House's mouth, who looked at him with a frown. "Why do you always have to complicate everything?."

Wilson began to caress House's back with one hand who began to move his hips on top of the brunette's member, brushing shamelessly while he moaned under his breath, Wilson narrowed his eyes in excitement.

They did not waste much time to bring their lips together, he began with a soft kiss but it was rising in tone where they drowned out his gasps. Wilson pulled his other hand away to direct it to the opponent's neck, pulling her hair slightly.

The brunette began to bite the neck of his boyfriend, leaving some scratches and hickeys.

"You are more beautiful than any pearl."

House couldn't help but smile at that comment, in another quick move, Wilson slammed him against the wall. Without missing a beat, he kept moving his hips against House's glutes.

"You're so amazing, House," Wilson muttered incoherent words. "You know what I want from you."

An adrenaline rush fueled by an atavistic fear made House react at last, with force he pushed Wilson aside who looked at him strangely. Nervously, House backed away a bit.

"Do you want my damn blood? When we were about to have great sex, do you have to say that?."

Without saying a single word, Wilson locked the two doors of his office, with amazement House could admire how the oncologist began to levitate in the room and this began to turn around the man.

"Do you want to know why I brought you here?." Her smile from his was the biggest he had ever seen, he could admire his big fangs causing a kind of chill in House. "I'm very surprised you haven't figured it out."

House laughed a little at the situation, just a few months ago he had discovered the great secret of his friend and started a relationship with him. At first it was strange, there were times when the two of them were alone, Wilson would show her his big fangs or change his honey eyes for shiny gold ones.

Also the fact that Wilson used to eat dead animals, hunted by himself or even when he arrived with bags full of blood. His friend explained that he considered him his eternal partner, at first he thought it was a joke and laughed at him, but later he could see that it was totally true.

"You're stupid." House took a seat in Wilson's chair. "I never understand you, you have so many weird habits that ... I can't understand, you're like Edward in twilight."

"Are you comparing me to a movie character?."

Wilson slowly approached his partner who still did not move from his place, brought his lips against the others in a light touch.

"You forgot." The brunette left a chaste kiss on the cheek of his lover. "You made a bet with me a few hours ago, you wanted to test how fast it was compared to your bike. The first to arrive at the hospital would do whatever the winner wanted, so now you have to pay."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my life," House challenged Wilson who seemed amused by the situation. "Also, the bet was fixed, I bet at a time where I don't remember anything and that leads me to the conclusion that you were controlling me at that time."

"This is what happened, you lost and I won."

"And you can take it to your grave, I will never pay you anything."

The man grabbed House again and sat him on the desk where he positioned himself between his legs.

"I just want some sex," he muttered under his breath as he began to kiss his partner's neck. "Don't you want that?."

House squirmed beneath his partner's body, soon stopped thinking and focused on the spasms in his body.

"Yes ... " He gasped as he felt again the thrusts of his partner against his penis

With a smile on his face, he began to run his sharp fangs down the neck of his lover who froze when he felt him.

"This will hurt a bit." He began to move his hips faster on the clothes, that caused House gasps of pleasure who was holding on tightly. "But you will like it."

"No, no, no, wait."

But it was too late, he felt a terrible pain in his neck which turned into something pleasant. House would not stop moaning like Wilson, adrenaline coursing through his blood, but soon there was a knock on the door.

"House, I know you're there." Cuddy's voice made them both curse. "You have a new patient."

"I'm busy," House moaned as his neck continued to be bitten. "It can wait."

"If you think that fucking with Wilson is being busy, you better go out."

They heard Cuddy's heels move away, Wilson carefully stopped biting the neck of his partner who seemed about to pass out. They both laughed at the situation.

"I still think you're just taking baby steps." House adjusted his hair and shirt. "See you later."

House left Wilson's dark office who was still with his golden orbs, stood for a moment with his erection that he was about to release and bury in the hole of his boyfriend.

"Damn Cuddy."


End file.
